


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

by Maxumsurprise



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Noir, If you know where the title is from ily, Matts mom, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Paul and Pat are Tord and Tori's parents, Probably multi chapter, Swearing, The guys and their female counterparts are siblings, Underage Smoking, angst because I can't write anything happy, church, probably ooc but hey I tried, probably set in America because I'm a spoiled American, small town, the girls are younger and in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxumsurprise/pseuds/Maxumsurprise
Summary: "You think someone would do that?" Tori asked."Do what?" Tamara replied, fidgeting with the collar of her shirt."Kill someone," the norski replied, lifting her smoking cigarette to her lips.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kids I had this idea when I was at the hair salon. I love detectives so I decided to write this. I'm not stopping my other fix but I had this idea so yeah. Let me know if you have any questions about the au!

"You think someone would do that?" Tori asked.

"Do what?" Tamara replied, fidgeting with the collar of her shirt. 

"Kill someone," the norski replied, lifting her smoking cigarette to her lips. "I mean, Jon never did anything."

"He was annoying," Tamara half heartedly countered. 

"You don't kill someone because they annoy you."

"Your brother would," the brunette said in a snarky tone. Tori scowled at that.

"Tord's a brat, but he's too much of a wimp to shoot someone."

The two girls were sprawled on a hanging chair on Tamara's porch while the sun set over the trees. The small town the girls lived in never got any action until Jon was found dead in his house. Detective Gold ruled out a suicide, and leads had been scarcer than snow on a hot summers day. Which these days were, hot and ruthless.

"He was shot, right?" Tamara questioned. 

"Yes." Tori had written the article for the town newspaper. Despite only being 16 and learning English as a second language, she wrote most of the articles. They were pretty boring, except for this case. The one the whole town was following. 

"Tom will get pissy if he sees you smoking that." Tamara could already imagine her brother crushing the cigarette under his steel toed boot.

"To hell with Tom."

"To hell with you."

Tori stared off in the distance, as if her companion was not even there. "Who do you think did it?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Jesus, Tori, this is so morbid." The words settled in the sticky air, and Tamara would have to say something. Anything. The discussion being morbid had never deterred the girls before. The brunette sat up. "Don't know," she lied. If Tamara had to guess, she would have said Tord. Tord, the trigger happy, violent, lewd, Norwegian. But she couldn't say that to the girl she had a crush on. No, Tori wouldn't let her forget talking shit about her brother.

"I think it was Eduardo."

"Why?"

"He picked on Jon the most."

"Everyone picked on Jon." Tamara damn near flinched when she remembered how Tom used to tease him.

Tori took a drag on her cigarette, exhaling the smoke. Tamara watched it curl past her red lips. "You really think so?"

"Tam, you don't think anyone would kill."

"That's not true."

"You're too optimistic."

"Am not!"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Are too! You always try to justify Tom's bar fights."

"Those are different."

"Different how?"

"No one died."

"And Tom is your brother. You'd have no reason to think he's in the wrong."

"No one wants to believe that someone they love would do -" she paused for a moment, "that," she finished lamely. 

Tori just shrugged and put out her cigarette. "Well spoken," she said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant." The brunette kicked the other girl. Scowling, Tori tried to push Tamara, who just stuck her tongue out.

"And when are you leaving?"

"Shit!" Tori looked down at her phone. "My dads said to be home by 8:30." She jumped off the chair and strode over to her brick red bike. In the half light, she looked so pretty, brownish blonde hair in a bun with a red crop top and jeans. 

"Why?"

"They're freaked out about the whole Jon bring dead thing," she called over shoulder, hopping onto the bike. Tamara walked inside her house, the screen door slamming behind her.

Tam and Tori had been inseparable since 7th grade when Tori moved to the states and spoke little English. They became fast friends when Tamara punched out the kid bullying her and bonded in detention. However, their older brothers, Tom and Tord, had a years old rivalry. They would often beat each other up in some parking lot or hurl insults from the opposite side of the street. The only reason Tamara was still allowed to see her best friend was because Tori's dads, Paul and Patryk, negotiated it.

Tamara turned on the AC. Tom wasn't home. He was out playing a gig for money. Ever since their parents had died, Tam and Tom had been on their own. Tamara worked odd jobs that she could never keep for money.

Next, she walked into the kitchen and flopped onto the threadbare couch and turned on the old TV. The girl sighed and let her legs hang off the side. She wondered if she should just go to bed instead with her fan on instead of staying in this shitty room. But it was too early for sleep.

Who would kill, other than Tord? Despite her best efforts to avert them, all Tamara's thoughts came back to Jon. Jon, dead, alone in his apartment. Deceptive Gold said they found on the floor, face down. A puddle of his own blood had looked around his head. It was morbid. More than morbid, because Jon had just been alive. He was just making some stupid joke or getting into it with Tom as they left church. It hasn't even been a week yet. What would they say at church? 

It wasn't like nobody knew - everyone found out by the third day. But still, it was a murder, and someone had say something.

How awful it must be, to go the way Jon did. Alone in his house until someone snuck in. Tamara wouldn't want to die like that. Hell, Tamara wouldn't want to die. She suddenly felt creeped out and turned up the tv. Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Church was more of a place for gossip than worship. Every Sunday, the entirety of the small Midwestern town showed up to exchange gossip and meet up with friends.

"I had all and then most of you  
Some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
Haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met."

"Are you ok?" Tom turned down the radio. Tamara could feel his gaze on the back of her head as looked longingly out the window. A million things were running through her head. Jon dying, school, Tori...

"I just..." She trailed off. There was no easy way to tell her brother she was in love with her best friend.

"It's about Jon, isn't it?" Of course he would assume that. Everyone was shaken by the gruesome murder. 

Deciding to play along, she asked, "what do you think will they say?"

"That he was killed," Tom replied bluntly. Tamara turned her head to see him gripping the steering wheel. Why?"

"Someone in town could have done it," she murmured, dark eyes now fixed on him.

"Don't talk like that," Tom almost snapped. "That's ridiculous."

"Why? Wouldn't it make sense for someone who knew him to do it?"

"And you're assuming everyone that everyone that everyone who ever came in contact with Jon lived here." Tamara just scowled and looked back out the window. The car fell silent, save for the sound of the dying air conditioner.

"Piece of shit car," Tom grumbled. He pulled into an empty spot. Wearing khaki pants and a dark blue polo shirt, he could've passed for a gentleman. Tamara wore her hair down, a rare occurrence. Her lavender knee length dress seemed unbearably hot. 

The crowd of people had been congregating on the church's front steps for a while, it seemed. Tom made a beeline for Edd and Matt, who immediately waved to him. Elle stood out in her green sun dress at her brothers side. Tamara walked over as well. 

Elle was usually in a sunny mood, and enjoyed poking fun and making her friends laugh. Today she looked somber.

"Oh, Tam," she sighed, giving the other girl a hug. 

"You look exhausted," Tamara said.

"I haven't slept well," the brunette admitted with a tired grin. "Edd's been absolutely crazy with this whole..." She paused, searching for the right word. "Mess," she finished. "I've been trying to help any way I can." It was almost easy to forget that Edd was a detective. The two siblings had always been close, and it made sense that Elle would try to take some of the load off by working at the police station.

"Is Matilda here?" Tamara asked, having noticed that Matt was present. 

"She ran inside to get Tori. Can't say I blame her, it's too hot out here." 

"We should go in, then."

The church smelled permanently of old wood and incense. It always felt cozy with the low ceilings and white walls. People were already sitting in the oaken pews that lined the church. Light from the stained glass windows filtered in on the church goers as they got ready for the service. Tamara breathed in deeply, already feeling at peace. She always felt grounded when she entered the church.

"That's odd," Elle said. 

"What?"

"Tord's here." That was surprising, with Tord hardly being an avid worshipper. He had stopped attending a couple years ago. He was sitting with Paul and Patryk in one of the pews set farther back. Tamara looked for her, but Tori wasn't with the rest of her family. Instead she was by a stained glass window with Matilda, laughing about something. In that light, she looked radiant. Tamara tried to look away. She couldn't feel anything for her best friend, but it was an uphill battle. What could she do? Repressing her feelings hadn't worked.

Despite it all, Tamara walked over with Elle to the other girls. Matilda hugged them both, the most affectionate of the group, while Tori just smiled and stood with her hands on her hips.

"It's so sad, girls," Matilda was already carrying on. "My dress is ruined!"

"I thought you where talking about Jon," Tamara interrupted. Three pairs of eyes locked on her.

"That's sad too," the redhead mournfully agreed.

"Tamara's thinking about it a lot," Tor added. "She thinks it's creepy."

"So do you!" snapped the eyeless girl.

"I want to know who did it and get them in jail. Having a killer on the loose is more than horrifying," Elle added softly.

"We should investigate ourselves." This time, all eyes turned on Tori. "If we want to find out, why not go to the scene of the crime?"

"You're crazy!" Matilda squealed.

"It's not like we can just waltz in there and pretend to know what we're doing. This isn't a game, it's a real crime scene with valuable evidence. Do you know what kind of trouble we would be getting into?" Elle asked. Tamara mumbled a statement of noncommittal agreement. Wouldn't it be safest to stay out of the dead mans house? And besides, Eduardo and Mark still lived there. They had to live with a dead man. A ghost. An empty space, forever unfilled. Tamara was too young to remember her parents passing. What was it like, to have someone be there one day and gone the next?

"We should sit," Matilda said.

"Right. We'll catch you after the service." Elle turned to leave and find a seat. Tom walked in silently and approached his sister. They sat next to Elle and Edd. If Tamara craned her neck, she could see Tori siting with her family. Jon's family wasn't here, but she hardly blamed them. Even though it had been many years since Tamara's parents died, and she could barely remember it, she knew it was hard going in public after loosing someone. Everyone looked sympathetic when they saw the empty space the now dead person should be. People still looked at her and Tom that way.

The service was starting. Tamara tried to shut up the thoughts in her head but still they lingered, like a ghost.


End file.
